


Leader of the Pack (Music video)

by friezaess



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Loki, Bruce and Tony gossip about Thor and Loki, Crack, Embedded Video, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Thorki - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friezaess/pseuds/friezaess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony want to know about Thor's new beau. Thor tells them the story of how he got with the world's most notable villain. Fan video set to "Leader of the Pack". Crack abound. This is some really weird shit, y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader of the Pack (Music video)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lo-res, I need to spend more time dicking around in Premiere >_<


End file.
